


DUTP High School AU

by OddityOdyssey



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityOdyssey/pseuds/OddityOdyssey
Summary: Forgive me, I'm terrible at titles
Relationships: You're just going to have to wait and see - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Character Info

**_Character info_ **

**Freshmen:**

**Signy:**

• Sheltered AF

• Drop-kicked Tybalt that one time he threw Aldous in the trash

• Debate club and proud

**Audwin:**

• Thinks that listening to My Chemical Romance makes him cool

• Foster Dad is “the evil sorcerer” as he likes to call him; makes offhand concerning remarks about his home life

• In the Drama Club and refuses to play anything but the villain

**Aldous:**

• Keeps being thrown in the trash can… Save him

• Got adopted by a family called the Swanson’s, it’s a rumour that they are actually just a bunch of swans

• Really wants to start a Glee Club, but sticks with Drama because he’s a coward

**Ben:**

• Was the most popular kid at his middle school and now no one knows who he is

• Everyone either has a crush on him or doesn’t know he exists

• Part of the Athletes but everyone keeps leaving him out of stuff

**Caroline:**

• Has somehow not broken under the pressure or shadow of her mother and aunt

• Homeschooled all her life

• In Drama club because it reminds her of her mom

**Priscilla:**

• Runs a goth aesthetic tumblr blog

• Got expelled from a school she went to because she bit a kid

• In Drama Club (but not for the reason you’d expect)

**Vincent:**

• Has been caught crying over Edgar Allen Poe

• His grades are awful because he spends all class reading

• Not in any club, because bold of you to assume he wants to interact with people outside of school hours

**Jesse:**

• Keeps doing really dangerous things

• Needs more attention at home tbh

• Is part of the debate club because of family pressures but he spends most of his time egging on fights

** Sophomores:  **

**Jeanne:**

• Shoplifts and actively brags about it

• Everyone hates her but she’s somehow still popular

• One of those really snooty drama kids (but she hides whenever d’Eon comes)

**Edward:**

• “Gifted kid” who has somehow not been affected by burnout

• Is probably the only person with common sense in the entire damn school

• Isn’t a part of any club because he is a medical intern

**Marie:**

• Is consistently late for class because she feels the need to change into a new outfit every hour

• You either love her or you hate her and there is absolutely no in-between

• Joined debate club initially because Louis was there but now, she’s the most active member (not for good reasons)

**Louis:**

• He’s autistic because it’s my AU and I get to choose the rules. (Tybalt and a fair portion of other characters bully him mercilessly because of it)

• A part of this bullying actually comes from the fact that the first time Tybalt made fun of him, Louis panicked and threw money at him

• Debate club, but only because his family forced him. He spends the majority of the time desperately trying to keep the peace and failing miserably

**Lafayette:**

• In a battle for top of the grade with Edward. Unlike Edward, he cries himself to sleep every night

• Hates his full name with an intense passion and begs people to call him Lafayette, out of his friend group, only Louis respects his wishes and Marie keeps trying to rap his name

• Everyone was shocked when he announced that he was going to join Drama Club freshman year because my man is a terrible actor

**Fersen:**

• Physically incapable of shutting up

• Went to France summer of Freshman year and now he is obsessed

• Joined Debate Club for Marie before promptly quitting and taking up Drama instead

**Light:**

• Really freaking short and climbs on top of things/people when he wants to get his point across

• Yes, it would kill him to stop being sarcastic

• Part of the athletes for some godforsaken reason and he has been used as a projectile before

**Gina:**

• Has some serious anger issues

• Her roasts are borderline inhumane

• An athlete, but many suspect it’s solely because she can beat the shit out of assholes with no repercussions

**Kahir:**

• Secretly the actual person at the top of the class and mentions it to no one

• Momma’s boy and just wants to make her proud (has big plans to take her to his senior prom because she missed hers)

• Debate club and is the only brain cell in the room

**Gabrielle:**

• Somehow even smaller than Light

• Has the biggest crush on Marie and secretly writes cottage core stories about two characters who are suspiciously similar to them living adorable lives together

• Drama club and super supportive of Aldous’s dream of doing Glee

** Juniors:  **

**Romy:**

• ?

• ?

• ?

**Julius:**

• ?

• ?

• ?

**Laurence:**

• ?

• ?

• ?

**Paris:**

• ?

• Opposite of Audwin in terms of absolute loving his foster dad (surprise, surprise it’s the prince)

• ?

**Bellona:**

• Absolute sweetie, deserves the world

• ?

• ?

**Davis:**

• Ungodly amounts of smug 24/7

• Got his driver’s licence the summer of sophomore year and now he keeps driving different expensive cars to school to show off

• In debate club and screws around with fellow rich kid Jesse in the back, but he’s genuinely passionate about the debates

**Nino:**

• Autistic, but unlike Louis, is capable of self defense (plus he’s always with Vittorio)

• Is the smallest out of the Juniors by a lot and it pains him

• Not a part of any club and spends most of his time afterschool with Vitto

**Elizabeth:**

• Somehow, Tybalt and Jeanne are terrified of her

• Debate’s teachers constantly, nothing ever gets done if she’s passionate about a topic

• Debate club is her pride and joy, she takes it very seriously

Seniors:

**Charlotte:**

• The only person capable of making Elizabeth stammer and blush

• Super friendly and everyone in school has a crush on her

• Star athlete and hopes to one day use those skills to become a pilot

**Diane:**

• Valedictorian and an absolute badass

• Secretly suffers from anxiety and self-doubt but she refuses to let that stop her

• Head of the debate club and can somehow wrangle everyone in

**Apollo:**

• Musical prodigy and likes to randomly serenade people out of nowhere (Gina kicked him in the balls when he did it to her though)

• Considers himself the quintessential ladies’ man and is physically incapable of taking a hint

• Drama club is his life and keeps desperately trying to convince Helen to join

**Achilles:**

• In a constant state of severe anxiety and hides it by being a dick

• Really protective over Helen and has been groomed all his life to be the perfect “Alpha Male” to the point where that’s all he’s ever known

• One of the top athletes and can’t deal with getting one upped

**Helen:**

• Wants to make a genuine change in the world once she graduates but fears she’s not good enough

• Used to brush off Apollo and Achilles dick-ish behavior thinking they’d grow out of it but is now super concerned that her best friends are massive assholes and fears that it’s too late to help them improve because it’s their senior year

• Infamous for full-body tackling opponents and her teammates when they’re being assholes

**Chapur:**

• Has not yet gotten out of his edgy phase

• Secretly writes Harry Potter fanfiction and is online friends with Gabrielle (neither have any idea it’s each other)

• Thinks that clubs are meaningless and prefers to spend his time doing anything else

**Vittorio:**

• Wait and see…

**Tybalt:**

• He sucks, that’s literally all you need to know

• (Secretly hates himself because ofc)

• Part of the athletes because of course he is

** Teachers:  **

**Sinbad:**

• That one teacher that everybody loves

• Is able to tell which kids come from less-than-ideal households and often tries to pull them aside to talk, and just generally keeps an eye out

• Teaches Geo and history; spends most of his time telling stories

**Kane:**

• You automatically get a higher grade in his class if you solely write non-fiction

• Needs a break

• One of the English teachers and overseer of the debate club

**Madame Petit:**

• The hardest marker out of all the teachers

• Way too invested in school drama, but never plays favourites

• Both the Home Ec and the other English teacher along with Kane and they low-key have a rivalry

**College Students:**

**Blaisdell:**

• Sells weed to the high-schoolers to pay for his tuition but half of it is oregano because he refuses to give drugs to freshmen

• Drives Louis to and from school and blasts ABBA like a dork. Somehow has ended up the chauffeur for the rest of the QM squad because no one knows how to drive (d’Eon can but doesn’t want to)

• Carries around an entire tea set with him like a chad

**D’Eon:**

• Was the acting prodigy of the town’s local high-school, and was destined to do great things

• They decided to go to college for “fun” (and another couple of reasons) and often randomly barge into the Drama Club to critique everyone and give some surprisingly solid pointers

• All of the queer kids and general misfits have d’Eon on speed dial, because d’Eon is the out gender-fluid icon that they know they can trust

**Scheherazade:**

• Married to the mayor, and despite her kind personality, doesn’t have a lot of friends outside of him and her son

• Is 32 and considered the most beautiful woman in town

• College’s resident overachiever but still finds time to be a super supportive mom to her son


	2. No thoughts, head iced coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette hogs the brain cell

_Sept 1st, Monday_

  
Lafayette needed better friends.

  
It was glaringly obvious now to him, as Marie strolled into English class after fifteen minutes of being absent, which had followed her asking if she could go out for a drink, with Starbucks in her hand.

  
“Ms. Antoinette, where on earth have you been?” Madame Petit exclaimed as Marie stood awkwardly in the doorway.

  
“Getting a drink.” Marie responded, sauntering to a spot right beside the only other sane person in the class; Louis.

  
“It took that long to get a drink.”

  
“I mean yeah, there was a line up and- “

  
“You. Went. To. Star. Bucks.” Madame Petit dragged out every syllable

  
“In my defense…”

  
Every single person who had the misfortune of being stuck with Marie in classes prior braced themselves for her next few words. Louis stared into some imaginary camera like he was in the office, numerous students groaned, and a boy named Kahir put his face in his hands; the two other dumbasses that Lafayette had befriended were shooting Marie thumbs up.

  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Lafayette hissed “really, Gabbie? You too?!”, right before Marie decided to lower the IQ of the entire room.

  
“You didn’t say where I was supposed to get the drink from."

  
The silence that followed that statement would have been deafening if not for some guy in the back wheezing at Marie’s response.

  
The rest of the class went as normal, with the addition of Lafayette glaring at Marie the whole time, almost as if he was trying to telepathically lecture her like a superhero dad. Marie shot him a smile and a wink once she caught on and mouthed “don’t worry”. Jokes on Marie, Lafayette was physically incapable of not worrying.

  
Hearing the bell ring was a relief for everyone, for varying reasons; Marie half jogged half slid over to Lafayette’s side. He rolled his eyes as Marie stuck out her tongue playfully in response. As they filed out of the classroom, it was as if summer had never happened, and that no time had passed. Gabrielle and Marie hooked arms as Louis and Fersen followed like lost puppies.

  
“That was hilarious Marie!” Fersen said as he desperately tried to find a way to her side

  
“What? I was just exploiting the system…”

  
“It was not hilarious.” Lafayette scolded, “Madame Petit doesn’t go easy on troublemakers, and we are all associated, therefore- “

  
Poor Lafayette was drowned out by laughter as Fersen managed to wedge himself between them and hook Marie’s other arm.

  
“Louis! Back me up here; you’re reasonable”

  
“I would like to keep my friends, thanks”

  
Lafayette let out an audible sigh, “no one’s going to stop being your friend because you disagree with something”

  
“We’re going to hate you forever and eat your bones!” Marie declared playfully, detaching herself from her two simps and walking backwards in front of the group.

  
Lafayette rolled his eyes so far back he could swear he saw his brain, as Marie spun around in front of him and laughed; crashing into a poor unsuspecting freshman. Everyone collectively skid to a halt and watched the scene unfold, with looks of bewilderment, and in Lafayette’s case, disappointment and regret.

  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Marie’s bright pink wig had fallen off, revealing a buzz cut underneath.

  
The poor, poor freshman just looked in horror “is- is that a wig?”

  
“Don’t worry, I have plenty. Are you ok?”

  
“I- I’m uh- fine. Yeah…”

  
“Good, I don’t need any more charges pressed against me; thank you very much!”

  
“You… Have charges- “

  
“No. No she does not.” Lafayette, Gabrielle, and Fersen said in unison. (Louis punctuated the sentence with a soft “I’ve given up.”)

  
Marie chuckled before instinctively brushing off Caroline’s dress. “You look lost, do you need help finding your next class? It’s the least I could do after, ya know…” Marie terribly mimed the crash. (There was a reason why she was not in Drama).

  
“I don’t want to be any trouble…” Caroline trailed off

  
“Hun, I just body slammed you, admittedly with my perfect figure. Seriously, it’s the least I can do.”

  
“Ok…”

  
“Tell whoever we have next that I’m going to be late! Oh, and that it’s because I’m doing something productive this time!” Marie shouted as she looped her arm into Caroline’s.

  
“We have Geo together next!” Gabrielle yelled back as she watched Marie disappear into the crowd.

  
“I am suddenly thankful that I chose Geography in the afternoon.” Lafayette muttered.

  
“I’m not.” Fersen said with a sigh.

  
This wasn’t at all what Caroline was expecting public school to be like. Sure, most of her experience came from books and movies but even then, nothing could have prepared her to be dragged along by a girl with a wig under one arm and Caroline looped around the other. Caroline looked up tentatively to try to get a better glimpse of this eccentric upperclassman and was greeted with a smile.

  
“So… What’s your first class?”

  
“10F English. With my aunt, her name is Madame Petit.”

  
“Oh! I was just with her, well, 20F but still. It’s over…” Marie held the over until she reached the classroom. “Here!” She finished with a flourish and jazz hands.

  
“Thank you!” Caroline squeaked as she rushed in.

  
“If you’re ever alone at lunch just follow the agonised sighs of that brooding guy you saw with me, ok? Marie called after her.

  
A small smile crept into Caroline’s face as she settled into the front seat. She was the first one there.

  
“Aunt Petit, do you know who that was?”

  
Madame Petit gave a warm look to her niece, “her name is Marie, she’s a nice girl deep down.” She paused before muttering to herself,

  
“Despite the fact that she most definitely is a hazard to society.”


End file.
